


Always

by coolkidelise



Category: Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Always, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidelise/pseuds/coolkidelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's been away for too long. A Joncer drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"I forgot how beautiful you were." Jon said as he ran the pad of his thumb over the slight stubble on my cheek, staring into my bright blue eyes.  
I turned away from him. I could feel my face heat up as I fought a shy smile. The butterflies beat their wings profusely at the inside of my stomach.  
"It's been too long. Two years is way too long..." I trailed off, still not looking at him.  
"I know. I'm never leaving again. I promise." He cupped my cheek & turned my face towards his. "I promise." He repeated as he held out his pinky finger.  
I let out a giggle and linked my pinky with his.  
"Spence?"  
"Yes, Jon?"  
"Forever?"  
"Always."


End file.
